


Take Your Shot

by baoo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I beg of you, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, and don't take this seriously, don't do drugs, have fun kids, medical shit, please, reyna has like one mention, unless you need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baoo/pseuds/baoo
Summary: Soulmate AU where your soulmark is your soulmate's first thought of youYou need to vaccinate yourself! Don't die! You can't die!Of course I can't die bitch, my dad is literally hades. Now fuck off with your staby stab toolNo!Yes!





	Take Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

> heyyo boos! have another five minute writing piece thing because we're all sleep deprived, but continue to procrasinate! don't forget to follow @boopmynose on Instagram because it's too pure for this world and is something that everyone should see. good luck reading this one too because it sure is pretty rough. if you do read this, thanks and feel free to comment if you want (not required but it's fun :D)

In this world people have soulmarks. Everyone’s mark is on their wrist where they can see the first thought their soulmate has when they see them. Once this line was thought by the right person their world would act as if they were tripping on shrooms. Being a doctor, Will wasn’t too sure of what to think of this description. Will’s mark was one of the more strange ones. It was only one sentence: Shit, he's going to vaccinate me but I wish he stabbed me in the ass instead of in the arm (with his other “needle”). 

Will was busy cleaning up the clinic when a loud commotion was at the door? He glanced over and saw Nico struggling against the grip of Reyna screaming that he needed to be vaccinated, but the only thing he could think is “wow, I'd be down to fuck him even with that ghost looking aesthetic.”

Suddenly, Nico’s head snapped up and looked at his arm and then looked back up at Will. “It's you, you fucking ass bitch. What the fuck”. Then, Will’s mind exploded.  
Looking back on it there really was no other way to describe the situation other than acid tripping. What a twist.

Will looked down at his own soulmarkand weirdly looked at nico. Showing him his soul mark, he asks “this can't be you, can it now. This Is worse than mine! “

\------

Later he gives nico a different type of shot that they both enjoy, but they don't have any children even if they didn't use protection because that's not have anatomy works (that doesn’t mean he didn't get an std though, use protection kids). The end!

**Author's Note:**

> vaccinate yourself, kids! (unless your me with other medical problems so then don't)


End file.
